So We Meet Again?
by justmeHG999
Summary: Hazel and Augustus were best friends as children but then they made new friends and stopped talking to each other. What if many years later they meet again at a cancer support group? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own The Fault In Our Stars. All rights go to John Green.**

* * *

Hazel was 5 years old. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. She was getting out of the car for her very first day of kindergarten. She skipped along with her parents to find her classroom, room 109. As she approached the door she looked up at her parents and said, "Do you have to leave me."

"Yes," Said her mom, "But we'll be back at the end of the day. Make some friends, okay?"

"Okay." Responded Hazel. Her parents were leaving and now it was time for her to go inside the classroom. She stepped in and looked at all the kids playing with dolls, blocks or other toys.

"Hello, I'm your teacher." Said a tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, "What's your name?"

"Hazel." She said.

The teacher pointed to all the little kids playing and invited her to join them so she did. She looked at all the toys but eventually settled on doing a Mickey Mouse puzzle. She was putting one piece into another and trying to focus her best on making the picture but there was something distracting her. She looked over and saw a boy staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Asked Hazel.

"Because you beautiful." He replied.

"EW, you have cooties!"

"No I don't!" Said the boy as he put a piece into Hazel's puzzle.

This eventually led them to making the puzzle together. They talked about family, friends and everything. Throughout the day they did everything together. They did art projects together, sang songs in music together and even ate snacks together. Hazel learned earlier in the day that the mysterious boys name was Augustus. By the end of the day they were walking down the hall and into the parking lot to wait for their parents.

"I've been playing with you all day and I still don't even know your name."

"It's Hazel."

"What's your full name?"

"Hazel Grace Lancaster."

After that, Augustus' ride had come and Hazel was left alone. She waited for her parents to come and when they did she jumped into the back seat and buckled up.

"How was your first day of school." Asked Hazel's mom.

"Great!" Said Hazel, "I ment this boy named Augustus and we played together ALL day!"

"Wow, that sounds fun. Maybe you two can have a playdate one day."

Hazel jumped at the idea and the next day at school waited and waited for Augustus to come. Eventually, he came and Hazel told him all about her moms idea and how they could have a playdate on Saturday. He was super exited and right after school was over he asked his parents if he could have a playdate with Hazel. At first, his parents weren't sure but after talking on the phone with Hazel's parents for a while they both agreed.

It was now Saturday and Hazel was looking at the window to see if she could see any cars that had Augustus in them. Eventually, a car pulled up to her driveway and she ran to get her shoes and coat on. She ran outside and rushed right to Augustus.

"Hi, Augustus. C'mon let's check out my awesome swing set in the backyard!"

They both walked into Hazel's backyard that was practically empty except for a swing set. There were two swings so they each sat on one of them. At first, they just swung but then they started to talk about the latest trending toys and games. Eventually, Hazel's mom asked them if they wanted any snacks and they went inside. After they ate, they went to Hazel's room and talked but when Hazel wasn't looking Augustus threw a pillow at her.

"What was that for?" Hazel cried.

"It was just for fun, Hazel Grace."

"It's just Hazel." She replied and she almost sounded mad.

After that, Hazel threw a pillow at Augustus and they started the great pillow fight of 2003. However all the fun ended when there was a knock at the door.

"Augustus, your ride is here." Said Hazel's mom.

"Bye." Said Hazel, "Please come to school Monday."

"I'll try."

Where did all of that go? Pillow fights and begging Augustus would come to school. Well, eventually Hazel and Augustus both made new friends, were in different classes and basically forgot about each other. Hazel had ment a new friend named Kaitlyn and Augustus had joined basketball and made friends through that. They haven't talken to each other since second grade but maybe they would have at least talked to each other through the years if they had know that they both got cancer in later years.

* * *

**That's chapter one. Sorry, if it had a lot of dialogue and was rushed but besides that I hope you liked it! Also, just so you know 2003 was the year when they were five because in this fanfiction it's mostly 2014 (besides this chapter)and they are both 16.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys all so much for the follows and favorites. Also, the review I got. With that said, I do ****NOT**** own The Fault In Our Stars. John Green does.**

* * *

**(Hazel's POV, 16 years old)**

"Mom, do I have to?"

Today I was arguing with my mom about going to support group. It's for people who have or had cancer. I have thyroid cancer that spread to my lungs and now I have to haul an oxygen tank with me everywhere I go. I hate support group because it's just depressing and boring. Although, every time I have this conversation I end up going. I do have one person in support group who I'm kind of friends with named Isaac. He had a tumor in one of his eyes and he had to have it removed but were not even that good of friends. We just kind of communicate through stares and crap like that. Well, I guess I have to get ready for support group.

* * *

**(Augustus' POV, also 16 years old)**

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

My best friend Isaac was trying to get me to go to his stupid cancer support group that he always complains about since I also had cancer. I had osteosarcoma but I don't have it anymore more because I got my leg amputated.

"Please!" He begged.

Eventually, I gave in and I'm in the Literal Heart of Jesus where it takes place. I scan the circle of people but then I see somebody who looks familiar but I can't exactly remember where I've seen the face before. When they went around in the circle and they got to this mystery girl I made sure to listen.

"I'm Hazel." She began but right as she said that I realized who she was. She was my childhood friend. I never thought I would see her again but here she is in a cancer support group. Awkward.

* * *

**(Hazel's POV again)**

After support group I bumped into somebody. I looked up and realized it was the person Isaac brought. He helped me up and said, "Hello, Hazel Grace." I stopped everything for a second. It was then that I realized who it was. Augustus. He was the only person who ever called me Hazel Grace.

"Augustus?" I asked. I was so shocked it was him. I didn't even realize it was him when we went around the circle and he said his name.

"That would be me." He replied. Then Isaac came up and said, "Wait, do you two know each other?" Augustus and I ended up telling the whole story of our childhood friendship before we split up. He eventually left and Augustus suggested we hang out. At first I wasn't sure but now I'm in his car and I am scared to death!

"Why are you such a terrible driver?" I asked. He pointed to his leg and it was then that I realized it wasn't made of skin or bone. I don't know if he mentioned anything about it earlier because I really wasn't listening but I decided to just forget about it. After all my thoughts I never even realized we were at his house that still looks the same as it did when we were 7. I go inside and his parents ask who I am.

"Don't you remember Hazel Grace. She was at Issac's support group." Augustus answered. After that statement I was hugged until I practically couldn't breathe. Then again, barley being able to breath isn't that special when it comes to me. Finally, all the hugging stopped and we went to the basement where Augustus' room was and still is. At first, we just sit there in silence and then I decide to ask the question I've been really curious about.

"What kind of cancer do you have?"

"Had, and osteosarcoma." He replied, "What about you?"

"I originally had thyroid cancer but it spread to my lungs."

There was another awkward moment of silence but eventually Augustus started talking about his life and I started talking about mine. Then my mom called telling me I had to come home. I obeyed my mom and started to leave but then Augustus said, "Wait, let me give you my cell phone number. "

"Okay." I said but he already started to write it down anyways.

"Call me, okay?" He said as he handed me the slip of paper with his number.

"Okay." I replied.

When I got home I told my parents all about how I reunited with Augustus and they seemed pretty exited. My mom even suggested I invite him over and I told her I would do it tomorrow because I was extremely tired. After that, I went to my room and the one thought on my mind was Augustus but don't get me wrong I don't like him. We're just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hazel's POV)**

The next day I called Gus (That's what I called him in kindergarden because it was hard to pronounce Augustus) and asked him if he would like to stop by. Of course, he said yes and now I am tidying up my room before he gets here. I don't really want to look like the loner girl who reads books and watches _America's Next Top Model_ all day. Don't get me wrong, I don't care how people see me but he was a childhood friend. After I finished I decided to take out my favorite book that I've probably read seven billion times. It is called An Imperial Affliction and it was by Peter Van Houten. I was just getting to one of my favorite parts when I heard the doorbell. I knew it had to be Augustus so I went out of my room and went to the door.

"Hello." Said Augustus when I opened the door.

"Hey." I said and I gestured him to come inside. Obviously, he did so. When I turned around I saw my parents. They both said hi to Gus and started to talk with him about what he likes to do, what been going on since they last saw him and all that jazz. Finally my mom said, "Alright, I'll leave you two alone." as if we were a couple or something. I lead him to my room even though nothing much has changed except both of our health conditions. We both sit down on my wonderful and not so comfy bed. Augustus picks up my book I was reading earlier and looked at it.

"An Imperial Affliction," says Augustus, "Whats it about.

"Well," I say, "It's about a gril named Anna who has cancer and about her life, I guess. I always wanted to know what happened at the end because it ends midsentence but the writer fled to Amsterdam and he hasn't been heard from since."

"Well I'm reading it." Augustus says and he picks up the book and keeps it in his lap.

The next thing I know we end up talking about the swingset Augustus and I used to always swing on.

"It's still in my backyard." I say.

Gus gives me this look and I know he wants to sit on and bring back memories or something so we go outside and sit on the swings.

"This reminds me of better times." I say, "Better cancerless lifes."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. This is just a filler until I can thing of where to go with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hazel's POV**

It was just a regular day and I was sitting and watching her favorite show _America's Next Top Motel. _I was super bored but then I heard my phone ring. I looked around to see who it wad but then I realized that it wasn't next to me and that I left it in my room. I kicked up my oxygen tank and ran as quickly as a girl who has lungs that suck at being lungs can but right when I got there it went to voicemail. Then I heard Augustus' voice say, "Please tell me there is a missing page from the end of the book!"

I had no idea what he was saying until I remembered he read An Imperiel Affliction. I laughed and then I called him Back.

"Hazel," He said once he picked up the phone, "Please tell me there's more."

"Nope, I told you it ended mid-sentence."

Suddenly, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember in kindergarden when we played truth or dare?"

"Yeah I think."

_Flashback (third person POV)_

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Said a kid named Kevin.

At the time, Hazel was playing with Gus and he looked at Hazel and askes her if she wanted to play truth or date with Kevin and a few other kids. At first she hesitated. She wasn't much of a people person but eventually she decided that she might as well. Gus and her walked over to the circle where Kevin, Megan, Ali, Max and San were.

"Okay, I'll start." Said Kevin, "Ali, truth or dare."

"Truth." she replied, looking a bit frightened."

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Nope, only my moma and daddy." She said.

It was now Ali's turn and she asked Augustus if he wanted to do truth or dare. He looked at Ali right in the eye and said, "Dare."

She had a smirk on her face as if she was plotting to take over the world.

"I dare you to go on a date with Hazel.

Hazel looked shocked and she protested that she would go on a date with him when they were 16.

_End of flashback (Hazel's POV)_

"What are you saying Gus?"

"Will you go on a date with me, Hazel Grace Lancaster?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't really feel that way about Gus but I said, "Yes."

* * *

**Sorry for spelling mistakes but I wrote this on my Ipod Touch. Also, I do NOT own The Fault In Our Stars.**


End file.
